


Jugglers Fallacy

by Pizzama8



Series: Recovery [5]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Coma, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-04
Updated: 2014-05-25
Packaged: 2018-01-21 20:13:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1562573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pizzama8/pseuds/Pizzama8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A whole bunch of stuff happens in a whole bunch of events to a whole bunch of people.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Reunion

Of all the universal truths the one that stood out more than any other is “life isn’t fair”. Life is not fair and horrible things happen to good and bad people equally for no reason, luck played a bigger role than destiny or karma ever did; it was unfortunate for Terezi that she’d never been that lucky. Therefore it seemed like divine provenance that Gamzee should leave her mobile phone in her room, fully charged and with credit. If she’d been in her right mind, which she wasn’t, then she would considered it a trap, which it was, for Gamzee to justify beating her again. She sent the text as quickly as her tired fingers and blind eyes could let her; who to send it to was another question entirely, she considered sending it to Karkat but almost cried when she realised he’d probably not believe her or not want to save her anyway. Instead she sent it to who was previously a rival for Karkats affections, her long time best friend who almost certainly would help her right? With the sound of Gamzee’s approaching footsteps she sent the message and put the phone down; running to cower in the corner by herself.

Gamzee slowly turned the only key to her room in the doors lock; it slid open and he stepped in. His image was outlined by the light from the hallway which pierced the near total darkness of her room. She whimpered as he stepped in; his mind buzzing from soporifics and juggling club in hand.

“What have you all up and been motherfucking doing Terezi? Ain’t I enough for you? You have to all motherfucking up and go texting some other person?” He shook his head slowly, tutting as he walked slowly over to her. “That is not motherfucking acceptable at all, the mirthful messiahs would have a bitch fit if they knew that trolls were all up and cheating and one another.” There was a menacing tone to his voice.

She growled at him; she spat on the ground at his feet and glared defiantly up at him. “Go to hell you crazy asshole.” He sighed and brought the club down violently on her leg; it snapped audibly and she screamed in pain, not for long though as the second swing of his club sent her consciousness spiralling into the dark.

Karkat and Nepeta arrived at Gamzees apartment at one o’clock in the morning. They’d visited Terezis home first only to find out that she’d moved out not longer after they had broken up. Karkat had broken every traffic law he thought he could get away with to get to Gamzee’s, a rat infested flat in the middle of drug den central. Out here trolls and humans still considered each other enemies, out here you killed someone so they didn’t kill you first, out here Gamzees madness reigned.

Nepeta had already called emergency services; they’d dispatched a police unit after she’d begged them to help. Even law enforcement was scared to come out here.

“Stay two steps behind me, if Gamzee comes out swinging then you’ll be able to take him down.

Karkat said coolly; he took the lead before Nepeta could object. She followed mutely behind him, still brooding over how easily he was willing to risk himself. She kept two steps behind him as they walked up the steps and approached the door to Gamzee’s apartment; karkat knocked twice and in the silence that followed he was sure the world could hear his heart beat.

The door swung open as if of it’s own accord; he balled his hands into fists and stepped into the apartment. Gamzee stepped out of a room down a long hallway; he carried a juggling club that was stained with teal blood. Nepeta quietly disappeared down the side and into the kitchen where she retrieved a butchers knife; she trusted him even less than Karkat did and had no desire to get murdered by the highblood again.

“Gamzee where’s Terezi?”

She heard Karkat ask; his voice was strained but controlled, showing little sign of the storm of emotion burning through his head.

“She’s out my motherfucking friend, what can I do for you who’s so righteously up and invited themselves into my abode?”

Nepeta shivered at Gamzee’s voice, so calm, so casual.

“Out where?”

“Clubbing.”

“Gamzee, what did you do?”

“She all up and cheated on you motherfucker; why do you give a fuck what happens to her?”

“She’s my friend, tell me what you did.”

“I sent her to sleep, for good maybe, probably not. Bitch doesn’t know how to die.”

“I’m going to fucking kill you.”

Karkat whispered; Nepeta moved to react but even her reflexes were too slow. Karkat dived forward and tussled with Gamzee who through him against the wall and clubbed him violently across the head. She gasped and ran down the hallway; leaping over Karkats form and plunging the knife into Gamzees chest. When he didn’t go down straight away she panicked and began to stab him repeatedly, again, and again until finally he collapsed and lay there unmoving.

When the authorities found her she was bent over Karkats unconscious form, crying loudly into his chest.


	2. A Comic Tragedy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something relevant to the chapter should probably go hear, I don't know stuff happens to people and things? Yeah that seems pretty accurate.

# Jugglers fallacy 2

Kanaya hated the smell of intensive care units, it smelt of the iconic soap that all hospitals seemed to use, blood and sweat. Kanaya hated the noise in intensive care units, all the beeping of machinery, senseless chatter of the T.V., the silent crying and sound of pacing footsteps that rung louder than anything else. Kanaya hated the white coolness of the intensive care unit, all pale blues and dull whites mixed with the occasional beige. The only colour to break up the monotony was the splash of red or teal or green or any of the variety of different blood colours in the hemospectrum.

Kanaya hated intensive care units because for the second time in as many years she was faced with the ordeal that the sight of Karkat laying on the soft hospital with a tube down his throat and an IV drip in his wrist would be the last time she ever saw him alive. Kanaya hated intensive care units, but she loved her moirail more.

Rose placed a gentle arm around her matesprit and rubbed her arm gently, offering a small smile and a reassuring “he’ll be okay.” To her. It did little to calm her nerves as she sat there fighting down the urge to cry. He wasn't dead yet and she wasn't going to accept defeat.

Nepeta hated intensive care units, the calmness of the doctors, the coldness of the nurses. Everything here was sterile and clean, not a speck of dirt in sight and it felt so unnatural. Nepeta hated the way that the entire building smelt of antibacterial soap, she hated how the sound of an approaching nurse sent her heart to trying to break every rib in her body. She hated how everyone seemed so calm and collected when her matesprit, their friend and moirail, was presently on the brink of death and about to drift away forever. She hated how everyone regarded her suspiciously, how despite her pleading she was still handcuffed to the chair whilst the legislacerators and police officers made their enquires. How she wasn’t allowed to be by Karkats side and how she wasn't even allowed to know if he was all right.

She sat in the chair, staring numbly and tiredly at the floor of the ICU. Dave walked over and sat next to her, hugging her awkwardly with one arm and allowing her to cry into his shoulder.

Terezi hated intensive care units, everything smelled the same and no one, absolutely no one, was worried about her wellbeing. Everyone was more concerned about Karkat or Nepeta, not one person had bothered to check on her since she’d been administered. Maybe they didn’t know she was there? Maybe they didn’t care? It wouldn’t surprise her, she never had many friends after she began dating Gamzee.

Terezi hated intensive care units because when she’d awoken she had to face the fact that right now; she was completely alone in the worst possible sense. She absentmindedly picked at the bandage that was wrapped around her head and covered both her eyes. She sniffed a little as a doctor entered, she smelled familiar, of grape and joy. There was a sympathetic expression on her face and Terezi shifted a little, maybe her friends did care after all?

Dave hated intensive care units, he hated the fact that one of his closest friends was once again facing death again, he hated that fact that if he’d bothered to try and be a decent friend to Terezi then none of this would have happened. He hated the fact that the reason the girl clinging desperately to his shoulder was crying was because he’d once again failed to protect his friends. He hated the fact that he’d worn the cool kid charade for so long that taking it off made him feel vulnerable and exposed, he hated that he couldn’t bring himself to cry with her, that he could only offer ineffectual comforts.

Karkat isn’t here right now, please leave a message after the beep.

The heart beat monitor beeped quietly by itself in Karkats room, a variety of leads and clear plastic IVs passed from his right arm into a sack of clear liquid and machinery that anchored him to the world of the living. Doctors and nurses came to check on him regularly, taking his pulse and adding notes on his condition. After a while the notes stopped, his condition was no longer changing; it didn’t worsen but he didn’t wake up. The assortment of friends waited patiently for three hours without any sign that Karkat would be returned to them; in that time the law enforcement of both trolls and humans came to the quick conclusion that Nepeta’s actions had been purely in self defence. The handcuffs had been opened and she’d been allowed to move about providing she remained in the city for a follow up investigation.

As soon as she’d been free she’d practically ran to Karkats room and had remained there since, holding his hand and resting her head on the side of his bed. She’d eventually dozed off but even in her unconscious state she gripped his hand tightly, not wanting to let go. Kanaya had come and wrapped a blanket around her before taking up another chair and pulling it closer, gripping Karkats hand alongside Nepeta.

“Why didn’t you tell anyone Terezi?” Feferi asked quietly, striding over to her bed and sitting down. “We could have helped you.” Terezi snorted at that, looking away and crossing arms.

“Could you?”

“Yes!”

“How come no one bothered to come check up on me then?”

Terezi demanded, glaring angrily at her so called friend. It was a fair question, she’d practically disappeared and no one had noticed. Not Feferi, not Equius, not even Nepeta. Feferi only flinched and looked away guiltily at that making Terezi instantly regret her outburst.

“He didn’t let me Feferi, he took away all the phones, messaging devices, everything. He kept me locked in that room for god knows how long..” She trailed off, her eyes looking distant.

Feferi placed a cautious hand on her friends shoulder and she nearly jumped away. That was what she was afraid of, some events that are best buried in the past don’t tend to stay there.

“I’m sorry that we couldn’t help you, but you’re safe now! That glubbin’ asshole is gone now thanks to Nepeta. He’s not going to hurt you anymore.”

Terezi nodded slowly; she had mixed feelings about that revelation. On one hand he had done terrible things to her, on the other though he was her kismesis and hadn’t deserved to die. Maybe to be locked up but not to die. He had needed help not the death penalty but that argument was redundant now. Besides her main concern was Karkat, her largest regret was not telling him about the relationship between her and Gamzee but now that that was no longer an issue she wanted to at least patch things up with him. She missed him sorely and couldn’t wait to see him again.

“Is Karkat okay.”

Feferi hesitated which told her all she needed to know.

“He is..”

“You’re lying.”

“He’s stable which is a miracle all things considered.  You need to worry about yourself.”

“I’m fine, what’s happened to Karkat?”

“He’s in a coma Terezi.”

“Will he wake up?”

She hesitated again and Terezi felt the bed beneath her seem to give way.

“Will he wake up Feferi?” She asked desperately, hoping for something good but knowing in her heart she was about to be disappointed.

“We don’t know.”

Feferi said, which sounded better than “probably not.” There was some information she believed that neither her nor Nepeta and Kanaya were ready to hear just yet and she wasn’t going to give up until she’d tried everything.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is, as promised (kind of).
> 
> Just fyi I take prompts and request too if you wanted a fic about a particular pair or wanted to see a particular pair in a certain situation. My writing skills are kind of limited but i'll try my best to give you what you want! Just message me or my Tumblr (Sir Hate) with a request! Nothing NSFW.


	3. A reunion of sorts.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scourge sisters reunite once again and reflect on the past. Or some stuff happens, some people do some things and there's really very little snark to speak of.

It was possibly the worst news Terezi had heard in her life, the thought that Karkat would never wake up, that he’d remain quiet and lifeless and asleep until the day he died terrified her and filled her with such overwhelming guilt that she felt like she was going to vomit. She heaved and Feferi rush over to her; grabbing a bed pan and holding up to her as she vomited into it. She tried to pat her back in what she hoped was a reassuring manner but did little to ease Terezi’s rolling stomach.

“P-please tell me you’re lying...”

She whispered as tears came to the corners of her eyes. She stared at Feferi desperately looking for some kind of answer but all her friend could do was slowly shake her head. She began to shiver involuntarily despite the warmth of the place.

“Oh god, oh god, oh god what did I do.”

Her breathing began to quicken as terror clenched her heart tightly, her voice began to raise in volume as Feferi tried desperately to calm her. After a while of Feferi making soothing noises into Terezi’s ear she calmed down. Each breath came painfully and each beat of her heart felt like a hammer in her chest but she was no longer panting and gasping. Slowly, with one hand still on Terezi’s shoulder, Feferi stood up.

“I have to go; other patients need me right now. Talk to you in a bit okay?”

Terezi nodded as the fuchsia blood stood and left. She was alone again but this time she knew there were friends who cared about her. Down the corridor a familiar voice one the verge of panic asked a nurse “Where are they?”, the reply was too quiet for her to hear but the footsteps were sent dashing towards her room. A moment later Vriska stood in the doorway staring at her bed ridden form.

“Karkat is in the room down the hall.” Terezi said pointedly, looking away from Vriska in embarrassment. Without hesitation Vriska ran forward and wrapped her arms tightly around her fellow scourge sister, her voice wavering as she spoke.

“Don’t ever fucking do that again okay? Just… next time tell me.”

Terezi silently returned the hug and began to sob into her friends shoulder, unwilling to let go and simply enjoying the feel of a familiar body.

“I’m your fucking friend Terezi! You should’ve told me! I could’ve helped! I could’ve helped…” Each sentence trailed off as she found it increasingly harder to speak. She slowly pulled away from the hug and kissed her friend on the forehead, rubbing her shoulder gently with her arm. Terezi’s tears come quick and fast, soaking her head bandage as she clung desperately to her old friend and mumbled out apologies between breaths and choked sobs.

Finally they parted from each other, each wiping their own tears embarrassedly and Vriska grabbing a chair which she pulled up next to Terezi’s bed.

“How are you feeling?” She asked, her brow furrowing in concern as she looked over Terezi’s injuries. “I could barely tell it was you with that stupid bandage over your head.”

“I’m doing okay I guess, just got some news I didn’t really want to hear.” She looked away from Vriska, tugging at the fabric of the hospital blanket that covered her legs.

“Karkat?”

She nodded mutely. Vriska took her hand and rubbed her thumb across Terezi’s knuckles and gave her a small smile.

“He’ll be fine, I’m sure of it.”

She shook her head slowly, feeling the tears come on again. When had she turned into such a cry baby? “I don’t think so, he’s tough but…”

“He’ll be fine.” Vriska said more determinately. “He’s gone through worse, this is not the first time he’s been in the ICU since you guys broke up.”

Her head snapped up at that. “What do you mean?”

She hesitated which told Terezi pretty much all she needed to know to press the issue.

“Vriska what happened to Karkat?”

“He had an accident…”

“No he didn’t, I can practically taste your lies. Tell me what happened!” she practically yelled which caused Vriska to panic.

“It’s better that you don’t know.”

“I don’t care, just tell me!”

“No!” Vriska’s response was final and sharp. There were some things that could wait until later, right now she was more concerned for her friend’s recovery.

“You can ask him when he wakes up okay? It’s not my place to say.”

She huffed but let it slide and decided to be an optimist for a change. She was sick and tired of expecting the worst; Karkat was going to recover, she just knew it. That and some of Vriska’s determination had begun to rub off on her, she gave Vriska’s hand a gentle squeeze mostly to just reassure herself that everything was definitely okay.

“Well, I’ve been out for a while. Care to update me on what everyone’s been doing?”

She asked, though what she really wanted to know was just how close Nepeta and Karkat were. Had she simply messaged Karkat to come help her or had she been with Karkat when she’d gotten the message. Of course she had no real say in who he dated but all things considered she’d missed Karkat in more ways than one.

“You’ve missed a lot Terezi; first of all Kanaya proposed to Rose, then John proposed to me and now we’re having a joint wedding because miss Fussyfangs insists on making three wedding dresses, she likes working with the fabric or something, and a suit for the occasion and also everyone is dirt poor except Rose but the- I mean we refuse to let her pay for more than a quarter of the thing. Joining the weddings together is just a way to save money!”

Terezi tilted her head questioningly trying to recall what exactly a wedding was. Didn’t it involve a lot of frilly and white stuff and something about a ring? It was a human ritual if she recalled correctly and was meant to legally seal a relationship in stone. She smiled, happy for her friend.

“Then Karkat and Nepeta hooked up at Rose’s Christmas party, well it was before the party but because of the party so you could swing either way as to whether or not it was actually at the party. Karkat and Aradia definitely hooked up in the blackest possible way at Rose’s party.”

“Wait, wait, wait you mean Aradia and Karkat are in a kismesitude now? The Aradia and Karkat?”

Vriska nodded and grinned. “I know, I didn’t think karkat had it in him to hate anyone more than he hated himself but he somehow managed it, supposedly they just rub each other the wrong way now.”

“Ew”

“I didn’t mean it like that!” Vriska protested and Terezi cackled, she had missed her friend as much as she had missed Karkat and a part of her was glad Vriska didn’t seem to blame her for what happened in the game. They continued to talk, most of it was mindless chit chat and gossip, leaving the majority of Terezis exceptional brain power to ruminate on the fact that her ex was now dating what was once her other best friend.

Across town in an apartment occupied by two particular trolls; a couple slept side by side. One had rams horns and the other four smallish horns, two either side of his head. They slept quietly until suddenly and without warning the one with the ram horns, the female of the two sat bolt upright with a look of abject terror mixed with anger. “Karkat!”

Her yellow blooded matesprit was sent sprawling to the floor as her movements pushed him out of the bed.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little late but not as bad as before! I'm getting better yo. Also did I mention I take prompts and requests and write them (Not very well mind you) for free! Just holla at me on here or at my tumblr! (Sir Hate, a vote for mayor is a vote for change) nothing too NSFW please.


	4. The finale that isn't really a finale.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stuff happens, things.

Sollux yawned tiredly as he drove him and his matesprite to the local hospital where Karkat had been admitted. It was three in the morning, he had work in four hours and as far as he could tell Aradia had a nightmare; although he didn’t voice this concern. If she claimed she saw or heard Karkats ghost then who was he to judge even though he would’ve heard something if one of his closest friends was doomed? He grumbled something unintelligible to himself whilst Aradia tapped her fingers nervously on the dashboard.

“He’th fine, I didn’t hear him tho whatever hath happened either wathn’t lethal or hathn’t properly killed him quite yet.”

“properly killed?”

“Human doctorth theem to have a very acute definition of death Aradia, calm down and relax.”

“You’re lisping again, what was the point in getting you the speech classes when you’re not going to use them?”

“Aradia it it- is literally three in the fucking morning, don’t lecture me about my thpeech impediment.”

He practically growled at her, he was having trouble focusing on the road and he was intent not to doom themselves on top of whatever had happened to Karkat just because he wasn’t paying attention to where he was driving. However Aradia continued to tap anxiously and he knew despite all the misgivings that came between two kismesises they still cared at least on some level about each others safety. The sign of an unhealthy kismesis was when one partner was violent in such a way that made the other no longer feel safe in their presence; if the violence overstepped the boundary and turned into an attempt on anothers life rather than the sort of violence you’d expect between rivals then it was abusive.

It was why Sollux theorised that Vriska could not in fact hold down a person in the black quadrant. She always went too overboard with how she treated them. It was also why, he theorised, that he couldn’t hold down a person in the black quadrant. He was simply too powerful and kick ass and any attempt at any sort of violent interactions with a partner would result in their immediate demise as a result of his impressive display of power. Dave reckoned it was just because he was a narcissistic asshole but what did that douche know and so what if Vriska agreed with him? One was human and the other so dysfunctional as a troll that she had practically killed every romantic partner she’d ever been with at least once.

He sighed and shook his head, all this thinking was doing was taking his mind off the fact that Karkat could very well have died and he had not picked up on it. In the years since the game had ended he’s ability to predict someones imminent doom had, by and large, deteriorated to that of his very close friends. He didn’t know how it worked for Aradia but he wasn’t ignoring the possibility that he had just become too insensitive to his latent abilities to accurately detect when his friends were going to die.  
  
Not that he cared, no longer hearing the voices of the doomed had done wonders for his sleep. Aradia however still seemed to have trouble, not that she cared, he’d woken up to find her having more than one conversation with someone who was recently deceased and laughing he stupid, adorable, hot ass off. God he hated his matesprite and wish she would stop being so perfect.

Of course Karkat had taken to calling this habit really creepy and a little disconcerting which meant that from then on, every time Aradia spent the night around Karkat’s, she would commune as loudly, and as obnoxiously as she possibly could with whoever died. In response to this whenever Aradia did sleep Karkat would write, loudly, whilst playing music from a variety of tastes but was mainly loud and equally obnoxious.

Aradia was all of a sudden missing their midnight arguments over how rude the other was being for keeping the other awake. Her tapping increased in speed and persistence.

Finally the car pulled up to the hospital and Aradia dashed out, Sollux simply slumped forward and fell asleep at the wheel. He hadn’t heard Karkat and that was enough for him to rest assured in the fact that his friend was alive.

Aradia sprinted into the hospital; stopping by the reception to ask where Karkat was before running inside to his room. She paused in the door way and balled her hands into fists as she saw the sleeping, almost dead form of Karkat. Emphasis on the almost and she breathed a sigh of relief and began to cry, collapsing to the opposite of the bed that Kanaya and Nepeta had taken over and grabbed his other hand, planting her head in the bed sheets to stifle some of her tears. She wouldn’t want Karkat to wake up and find her crying over him, he wouldn’t let it go.

Dave walked into the doorway and smirked, Jade was close behind who smiled faintly at the sight of all fo Karkat’s quadrant mates around him.

“I’m a little jealous of the guy, three stunning women are practically clamouring for him.”

To which Jade elbowed him roughly in the ribs, winding him and causing him to stagger back and laugh playfully.

“First of all that’s a little objectifying with the way you put it, secondly he is in a coma Dave. No jokes until after he’s okay, okay?”

“He’s going to be fine, I mean he has to be fine right? This is Karkat, he survived losing what a pint of blood? Or three? He can survive getting hit on the head by a stupid ass clown who should’ve been dead a long time ago if there was any justice in the universe but clearly there isn’t right. Because if there was, my best bro would not be in a hospital bed surrounded by his quadrantmates and friends who were all waiting for him to wake up because his crazy ex moirail clobbered him around the head.”

Jade gently hugged Dave as he gradually got more and more worked up, this wasn’t the first time he’d talked himself into a frenzy and she knew it wouldn’t be the last. If he didn’t calm down soon he’d start lashing out at things and people and she knew he didn’t want that. He hugged her tightly and eventually calmed himself down.

“Sorry Jade…”

He said sheepishly, pulling away from her reluctantly.

“Don’t worry okay? You’re just worried about him. We all are worried about him, but it’s like you said he’s hard to kill so I’m sure he’ll be fine. The fact that Aradia is here and Sollux isn’t could be a good sign; she might have just been told about it so there’s no need to panic okay?”

He nodded slowly, he’d forgotten about Aradia’s uncanny ability to hear the voices of the dead but now he knew he was doing his utmost best to shove it and its implications to the back of his mind. They stepped away from the door and nearly bumped into Meulin who’d received a rushed and nonsensical text message from Nepeta.

Kurloz watched his matesprite run off without him but he didn’t follow her; there was another he had to find and make amends to. He walked through the hallways until finally he found her room; he hesitated in the door way but finally stepped forward, trying to get the attention of two trolls in conversation.

“So basically Aradia and Karkat are tooooooootally hatefucking now.”

“Vriska! I don’t care who Karkat is in a quadrant with okay? Who he’s dating is his business.”

“Right, you mean you don’t care if he’s in that quadrant right?”

“Shut up.”

“Look, honestly from what I can tell things aren’t going so well for him and Nepeta at the moment. If you wait and be there for him I’m sure you can hook up with your cherry red lover boy again.”

“That’s a terrible thing to say! You haven’t changed not even a little.”

“You love it don’t try to argue otherwise.”

They both giggled hysterically and then Kurloz stepped into the room, they both turned to look at him and then Terezi began to scream.  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So it's technically a little late, at least I didn't leave it months like last time! Did I mention I take prompts and requests too? Message me here or at my tumblr (http://sirhate.tumblr.com/) and I'll upload it here. Or you could not message me, that's okay too... I guess. Seriously though requests and prompts are free and you'll be given credit for the ideas. This is a thing, help me make it a thing.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry about the long wait, this probably isn't what you were expecting, or wanted but it's what I could come up with. I've been busy with school and uni applications and stuff so sorry.
> 
> Also I take prompts and requests if you wanna just throw me a message or whatever, no cost.


End file.
